The Thestral
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: A young Thestral has had a very depressing past. He never had parents or any friends, he continued to search and search for ponies to become friends with, but he always failed. When he had lost all hope, he went to the only place left, Ponyville. Join Shadow Storm on his daily life in Ponyville as he tries to make new friends, only to find it harder than he thought.


One faithful night, everypony in Las Pegasus were finally going to sleep, normally they would continue to gamble, party, and etc. But tonight was different, they knew exactly comes outside of its house on Saturdays. A sudden chill came throughout Las Pegasus as a colt came outside of his house. He was a very little colt, but almost everypony was afraid of him, for exactly one reason. He was a Thestral; the colt had a black coat, a sort of green reptilian eyes, and long leathery wings that resembled a bat. He was very small, but all the other ponies feared him because of his looks. He looked extremely depressed as he tried to look for a friend to play with, only to find nopony was out. He came to Las Pegasus because he thought that Las Pegasus had a large population, full of nice ponies to talk too. But for some reason, he could never find one single friend.

"Why is there nopony around? I can never find one single pony to talk to." The colt said as he looked down in depression. He traveled over various locations to find somepony to talk to, but every single place he went, all the ponies ran away from him. He felt extremely depressed, as he couldn't even find a single place that was open. It was the same in Cloudsdale, Appleloosa, Manehatten, Dodge Junction, Hoofington, Fillydelphia, Trottingham, and even Baltimare. He had only traveled to the least known cities because they usually had nicer ponies, but this was the last city that was small. The colt laid on the ground with his head tucked between his hoofs and began to cry, his tears shed to the ground as it was making mud. He looked up and screamed.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYPONY LIKE ME?" His screams sounded like a screech as most of the ponies in their homes covered their ears. The colt exploded with rage as he bucked down a couple of stands to get some of his anger out, he turned his head and walked out the streets of Las Pegasus. Everypony looked on as a sigh of relief came out of their mouths.

"Finally, the freak is gone." One of them said as they woke up to continue their nights of partying.

*Outside of Las Pegasus*

The Thestral colt walked on with his head lowered as he though about his future and where to go to next, but he found it hard to believe that anypony would ever accept him as an individual. The race known as Thestrals were always treated badly, the only place they were welcome was inside of the royal guard as one of Luna's personal guards. The colt knew he was too young to do such a task. He tried to remember his past, even though it was extremely painful. When he was young, his parents were a couple of Unicorns that had been dating for years, after a while, they had a child. However, it wasn't what they hoped it would be, it was a Thestral. They looked down at it with the most disturbed face that anypony could have made and put him into an orphanage and abandoned him. He grew up being made fun of by his fellow orphans and was even treated badly by the owner. Nopony ever wanted him, so he was never adopted by anypony. As soon as he asked to leave the orphanage they happily tossed him outside and locked the doors. He was about 6 when this happened. At this point he finally decided to pony-up and go find real friends. However, he searched and searched until now. The colt was now 9 and felt at the most lonely that he has ever been in his life.

"Maybe I should just kill myself; nopony in this world wants me here." He said walking towards the only town that he didn't try. It was a small town named Ponyville, he knew it wasn't the biggest place, and that was all right with him. He knew that small towns harbored nice ponies, and thus he might actually find his first ever friend. He smiled at the thought, but he knew that it could be like the other towns. He sucked it up and walked to its general direction. He smiled as he looked over a hill to Ponyville. It was quite small and it was close to the Everfree Forest, so he knew that this was going to be his final destination. If he didn't make a friend here, he is going to live his life in the Everfree Forest.

He smiled and thought. "Let's try it." he walked in its general direction and walked in front of the sign titled 'Ponyville, the precious town." He relished the thought that he might make a good friend here to play with. He walked into the town and started to hear whispers from the other ponies as a pink pony ran up to him.

"Welcome to Ponyville! My name is Pinkie Pie, and I would like to welcome you here. I hope you have a really really great time here. Say, are you in a costume, because I would like to make a costume party!" Pinkie Pie said greeting the Thestral.

"Um, no. I am a Thestral." He said to everypony's gasp. Surprisingly, Pinkie Pie didn't gasp. She smiled bigger.

"Oh, well welcome to Ponyville. I think you look cute, has anypony told you that?" Pinkie Pie asked as the Thestral colt smiled.

"Um, no. They say I am a freak." He said.

"Well, everypony is kinda freaky in a way." Pinkie said as she pointed to several ponies.

"That one is a time traveler that says things way to smart for anypony to understand." Pointing to The Doctor, he cocked an eyebrow as he walked off.

"That one has a weird attraction to flowers." Pointing to Roseluck.

"And that one reads too much." Pointing to Twilight as she walked over.

"Pinkie Pie. Don't go pointing to various ponies and telling them what is wrong with them. You will get yourself hurt. Who's this?" Twilight asked pointing to the strange pony standing before them.

"This is my new friend. Um…" Pinkie Pie was saying as she remembered that she didn't even ask for his name. "What was your name?"

"Shadow Storm." He said with a smile at the two ponies.

"Are you a Thestral?" Twilight asked.

"Y-yes I am." He said with a stutter expecting the same result. But Twilight smiled in happiness.

"I have never seen a Thestral before. It is so nice to meet you; my name is Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic and Librarian here. Welcome to Ponyville." She said to Shadow Storm as tears started to form.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"I just thought- that you would think I am a freak and hate me forever. I have spent such a long time looking for a town that would accept me as a pony. Even my own parents hated me. Thank you so much!" Shadow Storm said as he went and hugged Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Does that mean that you are an orphan?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

"Well, um. Do you want to be adopted by me? "Twilight asked with a smile as Shadow Storm's face lit up, he then tackled hugged her.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said to Twilight as she smiled and hugged the crying colt.

"It's okay. Ponyville is a nice place, full of nice ponies. You will fit in and be loved." She said as Shadow Storm's tears were literally a stream of water. He was so happy that he was finally accepted. He looked around at the other ponies that had gasped earlier as they had tears as well.

"Thank you Twilight."

***That's the start. If you want to submit some OC's, they will be accepted with open arms. Thank you for reading. ^-^***


End file.
